This application relates to a massaging device and particularly to a device intended for the deep friction massage of selective portions of the human body primarily in order to maintain the mobility within the soft tissue structures such as ligament, tendon and muscle and prevent adherent scars from forming or to reduce scar tissue once formed. In addition, the invention is directed to the method of utilizing such device for its intended purpose.
The advantages of deep friction massage are known and documented--for instance, Chapters 2 through 4 of the Textbook of Orthopaedic Medicine by James Cyriax published by Bailliere Tindall and the Journal of Orthopaedic and Sports Physical Therapy (Summer 1982 in an article entitled "Cyriax's Friction Massage: A Review" by Gail J. Chamberlain). Although such techniques and their attendant advantages are relatively well known, they require a high degree of physical strength and stamina for the therapist, trainer or the like to properly administer; and, accordingly, a time limited number of patients can be treated using such techniques. Also, the techniques physically tire the therapist so much that he or she may be prone to injury or attendant difficulties such as arthritis and the like. Thus, the practice is utilized sparingly or unfortunately incorrectly such that the desired results are often not obtained.
Many existent devices have been made or proposed to generally supply friction massage to patients, however, none are specifically directed to the needed deep massage techniques of the present invention nor would be fully adaptable to such. In addition although these devices and concepts present useful general techniques, there is still needed a device specifically geared to the aspects of deep friction massage which can be easily and conveniently hand held and manipulated to achieve the goals of such techniques in a simple and straightforward manner. The devices and techniques of a general nature referred to immediately above are set forth in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,381 to Corley et al issued Aug. 2, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,534 to Muldrow, Jr. issued Feb. 10, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,189 to Mabuchi issued Jan. 21, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,655 to Smal issued Mar. 29, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,945 to Curtaz et al issued Oct. 18, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,798 to Yamasaki issued Nov. 22, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,075 to Guo et al issued May 30, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,955 to Evans et al issued June 27, 1989.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to supply a device which enables the proper deep massage techniques to be applied consistently and for the necessary time periods without physically exhausting or injuring the therapist and which device ensures that the therapist may correctly apply the techniques of deep friction massage to their fullest extent.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for the deep frictional massage of small concentrated areas of the human patient's soft tissue below skin areas thereof such as tendons and the like comprising, a body having opposed ends with holding means at one end thereof whereby the device can be held and operated by a human operator and massaging means mounted on the other end thereof, said massaging means including a manipulator finger adapted to contact and penetrate into the skin of said human patient at a central point of contact and move in a reciprocating back and forth linear stroke motion relative to said body and stabilizing means for holding the position of said massaging means relative to the skin of said patient, said stabilizing means including resiliently mounted holding means for contacting the patient's skin at at least two generally opposed points disposed radially outward of said center point of contact of said finger with said skin and means for controlling the stroke speed of said manipulator finger.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.